


Touch

by JamieCOTC



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieCOTC/pseuds/JamieCOTC
Summary: Shepard and Liara take their moments where they can find them.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of Mass Effect, originally posted on FanFiction.net. Was written prior to the release of Mass Effect 3.

Liara caressed the back of Shepard's hand. Her touch was warm and soft. The asari’s fingers snaked into Shepard's palm, drawing tiny circles in her flesh with her blue finger tips. Circling and circling, exciting every nerve ending. The Commander tried to hold her composure, to contain herself, but eventually let out a small sigh. With a slight grin, liara let her hand go back to Shepard's. Their fingertips met. Shepard sighed again. Liara's finger glided up and down Shepard's own, exciting her very being with just that simple touch.

"You're evil." Shepard whispered.

Liara leaned in to the woman beside her, "I know. I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to … resist."

"This is torture. I hope you know that." Shepard closed her eyes. She wanted to grab Liara, wanted to kiss her, wanted make love right there, meld into one being and explode.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you later." The Asari whispered in a more domineering tone than usual.

Shepard gasped.

"Is there something you wanted to add, Commander?" Miranda looked at Shepard, perplexed.

Shepard looked around the com room. Liara stood back and tried to subdue a shy grin. Tali and Kasumi both giggled almost in unison. Jacob shook his head disapprovingly. The faintest of smiles surfaced upon Samara's face as she looked toward the two caught lovers. Grunt had no idea what was going on. Garrus finally broke the silence.

"Perhaps you two need a private consultation before we continue?" Shepard could see the glint in the Turiian's eyes. He loved every second of her predicament.

"I'm … we're, I mean -- Miranda, you were saying?"

"Yes, as I was saying …" Miranda continued, her arms now crossed and a modest scowl upon her face. "… we need to "concentrate" on acquiring allies within Cerberus. But that's only my opinion."

"If you think that's best, I'll think about it, but first I want to know about these people and more importantly why they would cross the Illusive Man. We don't need a Judas at this stage of the game."

"Yes, Commander." Miranda could see it now, clear as day. One second Shepard was acting like a giggling school girl in hormonal overdrive and the next she was in complete control of the situation. Just like that. "I'll get you the information right away." The room cleared leaving Shepard and Liara finally alone.

Liara took Shepard aside, her thumbs gently stroking the back of her hand. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have -"

Shepard pulled Liara's body close to hers. She leaned in for a kiss. 

"Shepard?" Jack popped her head in the door. "Could I talk to you ... first chance you get?" Shepard nodded.

"Well, I guess I better get going. I'll double check those Cerberus operatives just in case," Liara said, only a modicum of disapproval in her voice. 

Again, Shepard nodded. Liara leaned in and gently kissed her lover on the cheek. "See you in a few days." Shepard smiled as the Asari left the room. The Commander stood in the com room for a moment, taking in the emptiness of the space. Then she arched her back, rubbed the back of her neck and went back to work.


End file.
